Super Mutants
Super Mutants are a main antagonistic race in the Fallout series. As their name suggests, they are monstrous, muscular humanoid mutants. They are created by the "Forced Evolutionary Virus" (F.E.V.), are yellow-ish in color, and are biologically immortal but sterile; they can only create more of themselves by dumping other humans into the F.E.V. The mutation process is extremely painful and destroys the victim's human self, removing most of their memories and intelligence and turning them into violent and primitive creatures. However, this applies to some Super mutants more than others, and a few of them do retain a relatively high level of human intelligence. The Super mutant race was originally created by The Master, who came into existence in the F.E.V. vats of the Mariposa Military Base and wanted to create a master race to replace humans and never ruin the world with war again. He failed and was destroyed, but the Super mutants would continue to populate the wastes for centuries to come. A special type of mutant in the Master's army were the Nightkin, who used Stealth Boys to render themselves invisible. However, because they used the Stealth Boys more than they were ever supposed to be used the side effects eventually turned them blue and gave them Schizophrenia. In Fallout 3, the Super mutants encountered are actually completely different than the ones in the first few Fallout games, being created by a variation of the F.E.V. virus in Vault 87. These Super mutants are even less intelligent and more detached from their original human selves, and roam the Capital Wasteland terrorizing the people and searching for more F.E.V., especially in the Washington, D.C. area. Super mutants are also frequently accompanied by hideous creatures called Centaurs, which are made up from different parts of creatures dumped into the F.E.V. and are treated as "pets" by the mutants,However In Fallout 4 Centaurs are replaced by Mutant Hounds which are dogs infected with the F.E.V from the Institute like all of the super mutants in the Commonwealth Notable Individuals *'The Master': The creator and leader of all the West Coast Super mutants and the main villain of the original Fallout, although he is not actually a Super mutant but a completely unique creature. See his article for details. *'Frank Horrigan': An Enclave commander who became a super mutant on an expedition mission and was then further experimented on and modified by Enclave scientists to make him into their ultimate killing machine. *'Tabitha': An insane female Nightkin leader from the Master's original army who now acts as the leader of the mutants in the Mojave Wasteland. *'Fawkes': A friendly and intelligent Vault 87 mutant who is met near the end of Fallout 3 and becomes the Lone Wanderer's sidekick. After reaching the higher levels unlocked by the "Broken Steel" expansion, Fawkes' health goes astronomically high, several times more than anything else in the game. *'Uncle Leo': A friendly super mutant who wanders the capital wasteland *'Marcus': Another friendly and highly intelligent mutant who is a companion in Fallout 2, and returns in Fallout: New Vegas as the mayor of the super mutant village Jacobstown. *'Keene': The leader of the Nightkin that inhabit Jacobstown *'Super Mutant Behemoths': Five giant Vault 87 Super mutants who serve as bosses in Fallout 3 and return in Fallout 4 as one of the types of giant creatures and are more commonly encoutered then their fallout 3 counterparts. *'Nightkin '''are super mutants whose skin are a blue color nightkin are most known for their use of stealth boys to ambush prey *'Lily Bowen': A Nightkin companion from Jacobstown in ''Fallout: New Vegas, who was an old woman before being mutated and still has deluded memories of her grandchildren. *'Lieutenant': A cyborg super mutant who is the Master's second-in-command and the second-to-last boss of Fallout 1. Also known as "Lou". *'Melchoir': The boss of the Mariposa Military Base in Fallout 2, who has the magical ability to summon other creatures such as Deathclaws. *'Harry': An absent-minded super mutant stationed at Necropolis' Watershed in Fallout 1. *'Davison': The Nightkin boss of the REPCONN test labs in Fallout: New Vegas, who is looking for a shipment of Stealth Boys that was actually cancelled and is harassing the "Bright Brotherhood" cult that also lives there and delaying their "Great Journey". He worships a cattle skull called "Antler". *'Neil': A friendly mutant who helps the Courier defeat Tabitha at Black Mountain. *'Mean Sonofabitch': A friendly super mutant that acts as a sentry in Westside *'Dog/God': A deeply disturbed Nightkin who appears in the Dead Money expansion for New Vegas. He has a completely split personality called "God" and they are constantly struggling for control over one another. Unlike the other Nightkin, his condition is not humorous at all. He works for Father Elijah and helps him kidnap adventurers to the Sierra Madre, such as the Courier. *'Strong': A semi-educated super mutant and a possible companion Fallout 4. *'Brian Virgil': A former Institute scientist who turned himself into a super mutant after leaving the Institute. *'Edgar Swann' (also known as "Swan"): A super mutant behemoth encountered in Fallout 4. *'Big Mack': The leader of the super mutants at Wilson Atomatoys factory in Fallout 4 *'Dead Eye': A blind super mutant who inhabits the Fraternal Post 115 *'Fist': The leader of the super mutants at Trinity Tower *'Hammer': The leader of the super mutants at West Everett Estates and one of Fist's enforcers *'Erickson': A friendly super mutant on the Island who developed a sense of morality and turned on his violent kin and became a merchant *'Grun ': A super mutant behemoth encountered in the Fallout 4 DLC Far Harbor as the leader of all the super mutants on the island he resides locked in a storage room on the flooded bottom floor of the Vim! Pop Factory after he was locked in there by Erickson *'Rage': A super mutant encountered in Nuka-World as one of the 6 named opponents for "Amoral Combat" *'Crag': A super mutant who found his way into Nuka-World's gauntlet and was killed by the traps within *'Scratch': A super mutant from Appalachia who became a member of the Good Fighters in the Capital Wasteland and ultimately died with the rest of the fighters *'Grahm': A traveling super mutant merchant and chef who travels throughout Appalachia with his pet brahmin Chally the Moo-Moo *'Harrison "Mad Dog" Malone': A pre-war escaped convict who after his escape was turned into a super mutant who now leads the group stationed at the Grafton Dam Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ogres Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Legacy Category:Outcast Category:On & Off Category:Hostile Species Category:Tragic Category:Giant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutants Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mastermind